To Whom It May Concern, Not an Authors Note
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: One shot, Ron writes about how he framed Harry and sends him to Azkaban for fifteen years, Slight mentions of the Novel Dune, by Framk Herbert.


I do not own Harry Potter or the world therefore of.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
To whom ever may find this,  
  
My name is Ronald Abraham Weasley, deputy to the Minister of Magic, and a Death Eater of Voldemort's Inner Circle. As I write this in my chambers I hear the screams of my comrades as the Demon we, and I had a particularly large part in making, comes for me and the others. This Demon was created through Betrayal, Murder, and Deceit. When I was a child I had two best friends, one who I killed with my own wand, and the other I killed much less directly. I killed him through Betraying him myself, convincing others he had betrayed us and even Killed my own Girlfriend, just to kill him. In a way you could say he is still alive, but by his own admission he died a long time ago. I guess fifteen years with the Dementor's will do that to a man, but for him it was even worse, he saw his parent's Cedric, Sirius, and many many more that he new Die, over and over again. But he was reborn, quite like the Phoenix that supplied the core for his wand before it was snapped, and he was reborn a Demon, a creature of pure hate, the likes of which have not been seen since the days of Rolland and Cortain. The story of how went something like this. Voldemort wanted Harry on his side, he knew Harry had the Gene to become a Demon, and that under the correct circumstance, he would. So he approached me, the ambitious youngest son of a poor commoner, who was best friends with a rich, famous, and powerful wizard who held distaste for his status, of course I accepted, and so he tried many things to get the Demon to come forth, even had Harry's godfather killed. But nothing worked. Finally he came up with a plan, that even if it didn't out to it's fullest would keep Harry out of his hair. He had me kill Hermione Granger, my Girlfriend at the time, and also his other best friend, it was easy really to get the Ministry to convict, they saw that he had killed her because he wanted to be her boyfriend, what nobody ever knew was that Harry was seeing my little sister, and deeply in love with her. I think that she is the only good thing he can remember. What was even more surprising was how easily the rest of his friend turned on him, I guess they all thought if there was enough evidence to convince his best friend then there was more than enough for them. Fifteen years passed, before the resistance showed signs of weakening, and the Ministry was taken over from the inside. Finally the day came when we liberated Azkaban, and set the captured death eaters free. But at the very back of the prison we did not expect to find Potter, as he now likes to be called, alive. What was worse was that he was feasting on a Dementor. Only one Death Eater who went back there got out alive, and he was in shock and mumbled about Those Eye's, of those Eyes, they were horrible, like they held no soul. He ate them, he ate all of them, robes and all, we couldn't stop him. he went on like that for hours before the Dark Lord Took pity on him a put him out of his misery. That was four months ago, since he has reunited with his love and is becoming semi human, but still none of us can stop him. Now he is right out side my door, and if my room is any like the other's he wil   
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the bloodied parchment. What had they done, they had sent an innocent sixteen year old to Azkaban for fifteen years, they would be lucky to escape with their lives if Harry ever turned his sight's on them. Voldemort had a surprisingly quick death compared to Ronald, and that is saying a lot considering he was tortured for twenty hours first. He almost felt sorry for Ronald, this was quite similar to a Muggle book he had once read, one line in particular stood out from the rest, it was called Dune, and the line was after a friend betrayed the hero's family and that action set the stage for everything in the book, the line was. Yue, oh Yue, a thousand deaths is not nearly enough for you. As he went to his quarter's one thought ran through his head.  
  
We are so Screwed.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
What do you think, this was a one shot fic, so don't beg for another chapter. This Idea has been in my head for a few days now, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
